What Next for America? (Game)
Beta said this didn't count as a map game and therefore it isn't beholden to the limit. (Yes, I'm throwing him under the bus like that) If it does count, feel free to inform me and I'll delete this page. "Serving the remainder of my term requires my upmost attention. Therefore I will not be seeking a second term as President of the United States" After four years of Biden, America was to walk a different path. They just didn't know what path it was. Biden had defeated President Trump in one of the closest elections in history. He had flipped the states of Pennsylvania, Michigan and Wisconsin, giving the former Vice President 278 electoral votes to the 45th President's 260. Vice President Harris had declined against running in 2024. Ever the political opportunist, she had decided that the environment simply wasn't friendly enough - Biden wasn't a popular president, but he wasn't despised either. It was obvious that this election cycle would be intense and extremely close, even though it was almost two years away. The economy was doing okay, and to be honest, at this current moment; politics was boring. Neither party had an obvious successor. Even Mike Pence wasn't polling well. America was sick of the same-old same-old. Will the parties pick a new, fresh face? Or will a new party break through and completely change the course of the country? What is this? This is a United States Presidential Election game. You can pick your party, (or even make your own), pick a politician to play as or even create your own. You will have to deal with primaries, fundraising, rallies, etc. In the end, the election will be decided by the users. (If there isn't enough players, many of the states will be decided by how they usually vote along with the players' vote). Rules * No implausibilities, after four warnings, you will be disqualified. E.g "Marco Rubio finds the magic money tree and gains 5 quadrillion dollars" * Each turn will be 1 month. However, once we reach 2024, a turn will become two weeks, and in October, one week. * Turns are added once most of the players have added a turn, and all Mod and Player responses are done. * If you have to drop out of the race, you could stop playing, become a moderator, an aide/news anchor etc. Just ask in the comments if you want something else to do. * There is a max of 1 post per turn, unless a mod event happens. Election Rules. * Chances for winning a state if it's your own state is increased by 30%. Depending on the amount of voters, the amount they contribute to the final result ranges from 40-80%. In the swing states and primaries, it is 70%. * Strawpolls will be used during primaries. They will also be used in the general election, but each state's partisan lean will also be taken into account (e.g, a Republican will not win the state of California) Funds Rules * Every user who picks Democrat or Republican will start off with 5 million dollars in spending money. Rallies etc will cost a certain amount of money, depending on people's awareness of the candidate and which state they do it in. (This will be decided by the mods) You will win 50 million dollars for becoming the nominee. * If you elect to make a party or choose a third party, you will be able to skip the primaries but you will start off with much less money, around 3 million dollars. Debates and Interviews Rules * During a mod event, a player may be asked to debate another user/go for a T.V interview. After this takes place, the mods will decide if the player gets a boost in their poll numbers, the opposite, etc. They may also be paid. * A single Presidential Debates will take place between the final two candidates towards the end. This will have a huge impact on the end of the race, and the algorithmically decided poll numbers. Mod Sign Up Put your username here if you would like to be a moderator, along with a short sentence about why you want to be one. Head Mod: Fester Mod 1: Mod 2: Mod 3: * 'E.G: John Doe - '''I would be a great mod because I have the big smarts. Democratic Primaries sign up Put your username and your character's name here, along with some information. They can be real or fictitious. '''E.G: '''Username: PickleRicklol/Character: Michael Perry, 37, Governor of Oregon. A progressive, although they are closely linked to the establishment *Username:Ben10fan3/Character: Narissa Daisy Albertasin, 26, US Represenative from Washington. A pretty solid social progressive, slight libertarian reads on American government Republican Primaries sign up Put your username and your character's name here, along with some information. They can be real or fictitious. '''E.G: '''Username: PickelRicklol/Character: George Kennedy, 63, Senator from Wisconsin. Far-right populist Republican. * Username: EnderAlan04/Character: Bob Daniels, 56, Representative from North Carolina. Establishment Republican with Fundamentalist tendencies. Other Party sign up Put your username and your character's name here, along with some information. They can be real or fictitious. You can pick a pre-existing third party or create your own. If you elect to create your own, give some information about the party. '''E.G: '''Username: ThanosBlinksinEndgame/Character: Noah Everton, 42, Activist from California. Member of the New Federalist party. The party is politically moderate, but want a much more centralised federal government. (Duh) ''I'm aware that this makes absolutely no sense. I'm awful at explaining things. If you sign up, how the game works will become more apparent as time goes on. Category:Interactive Games Category:United States